


Apple's X Pies

by shaneru_xx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneru_xx/pseuds/shaneru_xx
Summary: i found a tumblr fic prompt, not sure who made it, sadly.'"your apples are the best in the town so i go to your orchard to buy apples for my pies""





	Apple's X Pies

Killua owned a bakery. It was the best in the town. He somehow, rivaled a orchard just down the road of their small mountain town in term's of quality.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS SO SHoRT! i had to write this fast at school. there will be wAy longer chapters coming your way. ill try to upload on saturday & wednesday!


End file.
